XOXO
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Lily tries to stand up for Snape, again. She runs off afterwards and James follows. JPLE fluff oneshot. A paragraph of harmless slash at end... :


_**This was originally written for valentines day but I never go the time to finish it so it was thrown into the "I'll write it later" folder, well here it is, finally finished. hehe. And yes the title is dumb but it is what I named it in Word…. Yay for a mini-ficlet!**_

_**summary: lily tries to stand up for Snape, again. She runs off afterwards and James follows. **_

_**Dedicated to the thousands of fans who forwent Fanfiction last weekend to read DH! **_

XOXO

Once again Lily Evans stood between the Marauders and their dark haired prey.

"Why do you go picking on him? What has he ever done to you?" James Potter and Sirius Black exchanged grins.

"Haven't we already discussed this? It's simply a matter that he exists." James said as he ran a hand through his hair absently, a smirk plastered on his face. Lily's emerald eyes glared at him.

"Why can't you just gr-." She was cut-off by a gruff reply.

"I don't need help from a dirty muggleborn." She turned her gaze to Severus, seated on the ground, his robes covered in dust.

"What did you say?" James' voice sounded warningly. Severus looked up at him with all the dignity and hatred he held.

"I don't need help from a filthy mudblood." He threw the name out viciously. James started forward.

Lily fought with herself for a moment then pointed her wand at James. She muttered something and suddenly, the raven-haired boy was hanging upside down by his ankle.

There was silence in the crowded courtyard. Everyone stared as the placid Lily Evans stared up at the suspended Marauder. The only movement was Snape scuttling away.

James glared at her angrily.

"Let me down Evans." She returned his gaze with every ounce of emotion.

"What would you do if I did?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm going to kick Snape's arse."

"I don't need assistance from a _bully_ like you." She snapped and spun on her heel to leave. She turned back just before leaving the courtyard and raised her wand.

James dropped back to earth, hitting the ground with a smack. When he looked up, she was nowhere to be found. He cursed eloquently, making several first years nearby stare. He swiftly glared at all those present and the crowd dispersed. He looked up at Sirius, whose eyes danced with suppressed mirth.

"Shut up." James said as he stood swiftly.

"I didn't say anything, mate." James wasn't listening; he was already walking quickly across the courtyard.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sirius called after him.

"To find Evans." He replied vaguely. Sirius glanced at Remus, who shrugged. He sighed and went to sit under a tree where he could copy Remus' transfiguration notes.

Lily Evans was fuming as she walked straight towards the Gryffindor common room. Then, she thought better of it and took a hidden staircase. As she walked, her anger began to calm but a new feeling took its place.

She found herself in a dark hidden passage and stopped, leaning against the wall. She pressed her burning cheeks against the stone to cool them.

"Damn Potter. Stupid, selfish, annoying, conceited, brainless, egotistical…" she sighed and slumped against the stone. Leaning her back against the wall she slid down to a seat, her face in her hands. "Vain, adorable, perfect, Potter." She felt hot tears sting her eyes and wiped them away angrily. _Damn him. _

She didn't hear the soft footsteps coming up the stairs behind her.

"Evans." An angry voice made her look up to find James Potter, stowing a piece of parchment in his robes. She was happy for the darkness that masked her wet face, if for nothing else.

"What?" She snapped, getting up. She glared at him in the semi-darkness, matching his expression. He stepped forward.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!" He spat.

"Stop you from mauling Snape?" He nodded, leaning forward. "He didn't do anything to you."

"He called you a mudblood!" He cried angrily. She scoffed.

"Do you think I care what people like him think?"

"Then WHY?"

"You are a bully, he never did anything to you and yet you terrorize him. You are just as cowardly as him." James' eyes opened in shock and he leaned forward, getting close to her face.

"I AM N-…" He cocked his head to one side. "Why are you crying?" Lily looked away from him. He softly gripped her chin and turned her face back to him. Fresh tears streamed down her face. James softly wiped away a tear. She raised a hand above her head.

"Leave me al-." Her sentence was cut short. For James had grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the wall, taking a step forward. He looked down the few inches to her face and leaned down.

She gasped as his lips touched hers. She tried vainly to stop the warmth that spread from their conjoined lips to the rest of her body. He pulled back slightly, his breath still mingling with her own. She closed her eyes, trying not to look at him.

"I hate you." she whispered breathlessly, without conviction. She could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered.

"I hate you, too." A large hand was placed to the side of her face and she found herself kissing him again but, this time, she kissed him back. Her other hand found the back of his head and she tangled her fingers in his untidy, raven locks. She stood up on her toes and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her there.

Suddenly, he broke away, still holding her. He began to lean down to kiss her again and was interrupted.

"Padfoot, let go of my arse." Two figures tumbled into the passageway, one with his hand on the other boy's posterior, the other laughingly trying to push him away. Not noticing that they weren't alone, Sirius grabbed Remus around the neck and kissed him firmly. He released him after a moment and turned. Remus gasped.

Sirius looked from the blushing Lily to the flushed James, a look of confusion on his face.

"Umm, am I missing something?"

_**I couldn't decide how to end it, so it fell to this… I think its okay. ARGH! **_

_**personal note: I got very little sleep last weekend and finished the book at exactly 5:48 a.m. Sunday morning. **_**SPOILER ALERT! **_**I was really upset when she killed off Tonks and Remus. They were my favorite characters and canon couple! BAH! Although I do applaud her guts killing off one of the twins….wow…**_

_**Also this, "In your face Sami! Snape was in love with Lily! And he was a good guy!" Me and my beta were having fights over it.**_


End file.
